1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal assembly for a switch device, and in particular to a terminal for a terminal assembly that has a curved portion to be engaged with a curved slot of a case so as to firmly connect the terminal with the case.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional switch device generally includes two terminals protruding out of a case thereof and the two terminals are connected to a circuit. Because most of the terminals are exposed out of the case, top ends of the terminals are bent, usually a 90-degree bent, so as to securely assemble the terminals in the case. Furthermore, the case has two slots corresponding to the terminals. The terminals are engaged in the slots, which also firmly connect the terminals with the case.
The length of the terminal is generally ranged between 15-20 mm, the width of the terminal is ranged between 3-5 mm and the thickness of the terminal is generally 1 mm. Because the terminal is small, it is difficult to hold the terminals and difficult to assemble the terminals with the case. Moreover, in order to prevent the terminals from moving or slipping in the case, the case includes stop plates disposed corresponding to top ends of the terminals to further secure the terminals. However, the stop plates occupy extra space of the case and make the structure of the case more complicated. Therefore, it is more difficult to make molds for manufacturing the case, which make the cost higher.